In the identification of animals, one from another, it is common to use identification tags with different numbers hot-stamped on a molded plastic tag or to mark the numbers on blank tags with a marking pen. For example, blank tags and pre-numbered hot-stamped tags in various colors are sold under the trademark ALLFLEX, and some of the tags are attached to an animal""s ear with a pointed male stud which extends through a hole in the ear formed by a hand actuated punch. Blank tags and prenumbered tags are also sold under the trademark DUFLEX and under the trademarks RITCHEY, TUFF-FLEX and Y-TEX. While the prenumbered hot-stamped identification tags are able to withstand sun and inclement weather, the tags must be ordered with predetermined preprinted numbers or a large inventory of tags with different numbers must be maintained for use with a number of animals. On the other hand, while the blank identification tags may be numbered with a marking pen as desired, it has been found that the marking pen ink fades under ultraviolet light from the sun or after a period of use in different types of inclement weather. Another form of animal identification or information tag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,830. This patent discloses an ear tag molded of a plastics material and having raised numbers in the form of digital eights. A portion of the top surface of each xe2x80x9c8xe2x80x9d is marked with an indelible ink to provide a number between xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d, or in the alternative, a portion of the digital bars may be cut away to convert each xe2x80x9c8xe2x80x9d into a digital number between xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d.
The present invention is directed to an improved identification tag which provides for a clearly readable and selectable number and which does not require prenumbering by hot stamping the tag with the number or marking the number with a fadable ink of a marking pen. The identification tag of the invention also assures that the selected identification number remains in tact regardless of abuse by the animal and regardless of the weather conditions. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a generally flat body or panel is molded of a pliable plastics material and has a generally square lower portion and an upwardly projecting narrow tab portion adapted to be fastened or attached to an animal""s ear by means of a pointed male stud projecting through a hole within the ear.
The lower portion of the molded panel has a plurality of apertures arranged in a pattern of a plurality of digital eights, and the apertures are preferably in the form of a slot through the panel. A plurality of molded elongated bars or digital number elements each has a trapezoid configuration and a projecting integral tab which is adapted to extend through a corresponding aperture in the panel to form a snap-fit connection with the panel. At least some of the digital number elements contrast in color with the color of the panel to provide a clearly readable selected digital number. Preferably, each digital bar or number element seats within a correspondingly-shaped recess within the front surface of the panel, and the rearwardly projecting tab of the element is enclosed by rearwardly projecting adjacent ribs to assure that the number element is not accidentally released or ejeected during use of the identification tag on an animal.